Ten Thousand Miles Away
by The Glass Sea
Summary: Princess and the Pauper AU Jack is a Prince, Hiccup is a blacksmith. They become unlikely friends. When Jack is kidnapped before his wedding to Astrid, Hiccup must step in and pretend to be him to keep the kingdom from chaos. But what will happen when they encounter dark forces beyond what they had dreamed of? And what happens when Astrid actually falls in love with Hiccup?


This is a spin off of Barbie Princess and the Pauper. It's a spin off because the plot line WILL NOT FOLLOW THE BARBIE MOVIE. Just for the first few chapters to get the plot rolling. But this will go soooo much deeper. So just work with me, okay? :)  
For those of you who need help:

Jack- Princess Annalise  
Hiccup- Erika  
Toothless- Julian  
Pitch- Preminger? Not sure how to spell XD  
Jamie: Seriphina  
Heather: Woofy  
Astrid- King Dominic  
Tooth- the Queen  
Mildew- Madam Carp  
Bunny- other Seamstress

Don't worry. Everyone else will make an appearance when the story veers sharply off track.

**Chapter One: Free**

Long ago, and far away in a country high on a mountain top, a baby prince was born. The King and Queen were overjoyed. Prince Jack would have only the finest.

Exactly two years later, another baby was born. His name was Hiccup. His parents loved him every bit as much as the King and Queen loved the Prince. But they worried. They were so poor. How would they be able to care for their little son?

Many years passed. The Prince learned his royal duties, while Hiccup worked long and hard as blacksmith for the spiteful Monsieur Mildew.

With lives so different, it wasn't surprising that the Prince, and the Pauper, never met.

But fate decreed they would.

It all started at the royal mine. The miners informed the Queen, the gold had run out! The widowed Queen was shocked. The kingdom was now bankrupt. How was she going to take care of her people?

If only she could call on her trusted advisor, Pitch. But he was away on a long journey. She needed to do something quickly to save the kingdom. But what?

And then it struck her.

Nearby lived a rich young queen who was seeking something she could quite easily provide.

* * *

"JACK!"

As soon as Jack heard the voice of his caretaker, he vaulted over his desk, whistling at Jamie and bolted out of the lesson room.

The next person calling his name was a very annoyed Toothless. "Jack! We are not finished!"

Jamie barked happily, at his master's heels, and Jack grinned. His nurse had probably just found out about freezing all the silver wear in the house. And probably found out the hard way.

Turning sharply, he jumped onto the railing of a spiral stair case and slid all the way down to the bottom. Grabbing his staff, he made his way to the kitchens, and began freezing every cup of juice he saw.

And that was just for warmups.

* * *

Almost three hours later he was being dragged by his ear by a very angry Queen. The guards lining the halls didn't even glance over at them- this was almost an every day occurrence.

"Mom... It's not like that... I just...! Ow!"

Despite his mother's small build, she was certainly strong. "Sit!" She ordered, as she forced him into a chair.

As Jack started mumbling angrily, she studied her son. Tall, with spiky white hair that Toothless had helped him dye, and ice blue eyes. This was her Jack. Jack her son.

"Jack. Look at me."

Jack did, surprised. This was not the tone he was used to. Usually Queen Toothianna had her voice raised in anger. This time it was a soft whisper of hurt and disappointment.

"Mom...?" Jack frowned at her.

A small, sad smile crossed her face. "Jack." She reached out a hand to his white locks. The other went over his much larger hand.

"Jack, there's something... We need to talk about."

He stared blankly at her.

"You remember young Princess Astrid, correct?"

Jack nodded, confused. "What about her?"

His mother rubbed his shoulder gently. "You also know about the gold. How it's gone. How we're out."

Another nod. "But I don't- what does this have to do with Astrid?"

"She's very well off, and joining our two kingdoms would be very beneficial to everyone. She's also been looking for a husband for a while now."

Jack couldn't connect the dots. Tooth sighed at her son. Did she really have to spell it out for him?

"Astrid's father and I have agreed upon a marriage between the two of you." She said slowly, watching her son's face carefully.

The prince stood straight up, in shock. He towered over his mother, and now he stared at her. He felt betrayed. This couldn't be happening.

His mother started to say something, but Jack didn't stick around to hear it. He bolted out of the room, freezing anything that got in his path.

* * *

And that's that! Next chapter we get to meet our other friend *giggles*  
Reviews are muchly appreciated!  
Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
